


runaway || ziall au

by pajamas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamas/pseuds/pajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic in which niall runs away from home, and his boyfriend, zayn, and their three best friends try to figure out why.</p><p>this is also on my wattpad. don't say i stole this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dear niall,

where did you go?

you've been gone for twenty-four hours. we're all pretty worried. liam and harry and louis, they're here, too.

god, what even happened? what made you run?

come home soon, ni.

i love you.

-zayn

\---

a fic in which niall runs away from home, and his boyfriend, zayn, and his three best friends try to figure out why.


	2. may fifth, 2013

dear niall,

your mum just called me. she's frantic. she said you two got into it, had a fight. she must've said some pretty nasty things, because when she called me, she was sobbing.

she kept yelling at me, too. telling me to put you on the phone. she wouldn't believe me when i told her that you weren't here. she says i'm a bad influence on you. that's probably true.

i don't know why she was so angry. she knows that if you ran away from home, this would be the first place you'd go. but i know you, ni, and you'd think it was too predictable.

you did always like being spontaneous.

anyway, i hope you're okay. you're probably at liam's, or lou's, or harry's, maybe. i'm going to call li as soon as i finish writing this.

i don't know what made me want to start writing to you, not really. it feels right, though. good, even. and maybe when i've finished, i'll give the book to you. would you like that?

i hope you're safe, wherever you are. 

i love you.

-zayn


	3. may sixth, 2013

dear niall,

so it's been twenty-four hours, and you're still missing. i'm pretty sure your mum has called the police. i'm pretty shaken up, if i'm honest. i mean, i talked to you on the phone at this time yesterday, and you just softly said, "everything's going to be alright, zayn," and you told me you loved me.

i believed you, niall, but how could everything be alright if there is a chance that i'll never see you again?

i know i'm not the most romantic of people, ni, and i know that you deserve someone better than me, but i'm selfish. i don't want to lose you. i want to hold you in my arms until the end of time.

i don't want to fall in love with anybody else.

i don't want you to fall in love with anybody else, either. i thought maybe i should make that clear.

i found a video on my phone of you laughing hysterically at the computer. i can't really see what you're watching, my phone is at a weird angle, but i'm pretty sure it's the video of that baby laughing at ripping paper.

it was good to hear you laugh.

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn


	4. may eighth, 2013

dear niall,

sorry for not writing yesterday. i was calling everyone i knew to see if they'd seen you. i even called greg, even though i know you haven't spoken to him in years.

god, i miss you so much, niall. i miss you so much it hurts. a few of your shirts are hanging up in my closet, and i don't want to wash them because they'll stop smelling like you.

i need them to keep smelling like you in case...in case...

i'm not going to think about that. you'll come home eventually. i know you will. 

harry and liam and louis are really worried, too. liam has stayed over for the past two nights because he thinks i'm going to do something stupid like drink so much beer i'll pass out.

i probably would do something like that, though, now that i think about it. maybe liam is right to be worried. 

god, niall, love, i miss you. come home. please.

come home, niall. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home. come home.

my pen is running out of ink now.

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn


	5. may ninth, 2013

de a r anlil,

i darnk to o much beer otday 

i swa somseone who lookd juts like yuo 

it wnast you

wyh did yuo run 

 

dear niall,

i’ve got the worst headache, fuck. 

i’m sorry about this morning. i don’t know if you can understand what i wrote, because i fucking can’t, but basically, i saw a guy wearing the exact same shirt as the “i love my boyfriend” one i got you last year. he had dyed blonde hair and he was about your height, but i called out your name and he didn’t turn and when i tapped his shoulder, it wasn’t you.

i cried so much i threw up, niall.

when liam got here, apparently i was curled up on the couch wearing your shirt (which is too small for me, mind you, and now it probably smells like beer and not like you anymore) and singing _breakeven_ by the script. you love that song, niall.

_what am i supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
and what am i supposed to say when i’m all choked up but you’re okay  
i’m falling to pieces, yeah  
i’m falling to pieces._

i’m falling to pieces, ni.

i’m really tired and really hungover, so i’m going back to sleep.

i hope you’re safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn


	6. june third, 2013

dear niall,

sorry again. that was out of line for me to drink that much and then write to you, but seeing that guy really shook me up. i didn't want to write again until we found you, but writing makes me miss you a little bit less.

liam came home a bit after i'd fallen asleep and woke me up, saying he needed to talk to me.

he's moving in, niall. he doesn't trust me here by myself, and harry and louis are living together now, so they couldn't come and stay.

oh, i forgot to tell you. harry and louis are dating now, ni. 

i don't want to be cruel, but that makes it so hard to be around them. it's just...it reminds me of what we had, or have...i don't even know what tense this is supposed to be in, since it's been more than a month since i've seen you.

niall, what am i going to do on our anniversary? there are still a few months, i know, but i'm still absolutely terrified when i think about it.

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn


	7. june fourth, 2013

dear niall,

so that's what zayn has been scribbling in this book about for ages. he always grabs this whenever something huge happens - like when he found out i'm moving in, or when he saw that guy he thought was you.

you're his whole world, niall, and i'm honestly worried that zayn will die if you don't come home soon. especially for your anniversary, even though it's june, and that isn't until january.

don't think he's the only one who misses you. i do, too, niall. you're my best friend, how could i not miss you? zayn has the sense of humor of professor snape nowadays, and louis and harry are too busy licking the inside of each other's mouths to laugh at my corny jokes.

everyone thinks i'm so strong right now, when really, i'm not. i just need you to be okay. not even just for zayn's sake.

for mine, too.

i miss you, niall, and even though it's super mushy (and you know i hate being mushy), i love you, and i hope you come home soon.

i'm assuming zayn ends every letter like this, so i'll follow suit.

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-liam


	8. june fourth, 2013

dear niall,

so liam found this book, which makes me feel a bit like my privacy has been invaded, but i know he didn't mean anything by it. he wanted to write to you, too, which was sweet, because i know you guys are really close.

see, niall? i'm not the only person who loves you. liam does, too, and harry and louis are frantic as well even though they spend all of their time gazing into each other's eyes, and calling each other "love," and "baby," and stuff.

were we that gross and mushy, niall? 

it terrifies me that i can't really remember.

also, i can't remember how it sounds when you say my name. how scary is that? like, i can't hear the way your voice should sound in my head, and that absolutely terrifies me.

anyway, i was mainly just writing because i wouldn't want you to see this and think that liam wrote to you and i didn't. i don't know. reading that, i sound like a dick.

fuck, niall. _am_ i a dick?

shit. i'm totally a dick. i'm going to ask liam if he thinks i'm a dick.

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn


	9. june fifth, 2013

dear niall, 

oh. _oh._

niall, i'm so shaken up that i could probably cry. i can't breathe and liam isn't here and i've absolutely no idea what to do.

oh, god, niall what do i do?

it's so stupid that i'm even writing to you about this, considering the fact that i have absolutely no idea where you even are. 

 

i'll tape it in here so you can see what it said. what you said:

**dear zayn,**

**i'm so sorry. i didn't mean for this to happen. my mum and i had an argument, and i overreacted and ran away.**

**i should've run to you, zayn, but i didn't and know i'm here, and...**

**anyway, zayn, i love you. i suppose that's all that matters.**

**-niall**

 

what am i supposed to make of this, niall? what do i do?

what the hell do i do?

i hope you're safe, wherever you are.

i love you.

-zayn

ps: liam says i'm a total dick. though he was sulking on the couch after watching the notebook like he does sometimes. so it could just be that.


	10. june eighth, 2013

6.8.13

 

dear niall,

 

i'm pretty sure you're an angel.

 

every time i am very discouraged about whether or not you're going to come home, something happens that reminds me of you.

 

i was at the supermarket with liam this morning (apparently we desperately needed mangos. i didn't even know liam liked mangos. how do you even spell mangos? mangos? mangoes? whatever.) and we saw this little boy. he was brunette and wearing this little green shirt with the irish flag on it, and he was jumping up and down next to his mum.

 

his mum was like, "[insert child's name here] (sorry, i can't remember his name), calm down!"

 

and he was like, "mum, i can't calm down, my happy levels are too high!"

 

i don't even really know how that made me think of you, but liam smiled at me with that look in his eye, so he thought of you, too.

 

it made me miss you so much, ni.

 

i got another letter from you today:

 

dear zayn,

 

is the sky blue today? are there clouds? is it sunny?

 

i don't get to go outside. i can't picture how blue the sky is, and it's freaking me out. all i do is work and request to send you letters.

 

and sometimes when they're angry, they (this part was scribbled out, but i can guess what the word is. it made me so angry that liam had to stop me from punching out a guy in the hallway.) me, and they aren't gentle, either.

 

find me, zayn. i want to come home.

 

i love you.

 

-niall

 

i don't know how i'll do it, niall, but i'll bring you home soon.

 

i hope you're safe, wherever you are, though it doesn't sound like you are.

 

i love you.

 

-zayn


	11. july tenth, 2013

dear niall,

 

hi! it's harry and louis. liam showed us this notebook and said that we could write to you. liam has, so we figured it would be okay if we did, too.

 

so zayn has already told you that we we're dating now. i'm sort of pissed that he told you, because we wanted to, but there's nothing we can do about that now.

 

we're happy together, ni. we are. we do all of those things that would probably make you barf, because it's so mushy, but it's good for us.

 

i think our being in a relationship makes it easier for us to see how much zayn misses you. he loves you like the sun and moon rise and set on you, niall. he loves you so much.

 

we all need you to come home.

 

he's getting worse.

 

we hope you're safe, wherever you are.

 

we love you.

 

-lou and harry


End file.
